


Hurricane

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Song fic, mentions of sex but nothing explicit, you and leonard do some catching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the song "Hurricane" by Luke Combs (when I was going through my country phase)





	Hurricane

Leonard McCoy liked to think he had a good sense of self-preservation, and yet, here he was five shots into the first shore leave the Enterprise crew had in 2? 3 years? Leonard didn’t know and didn’t really care, preferring the terrifying prospect of death in space over the more terrifying promise of running into you on Earth.

“Come on, Bones,” Jim had said to coax Leonard out. “Earth’s a big planet. Besides, didn’t you say she moved to Boston? There’s no chance you’ll run into her here.”

Leonard was disappointed. Then he was angry at himself for being disappointed. You were the one who left him. You were the one that made him feel insignificant in a universe of insignificancies. You were the one on his mind at night when he couldn’t sleep because the air conditioner hummed too loud and his bed felt hard compared to the bed he’d shared with you before he left for this mission. He wondered if you felt the same. He wondered why he couldn’t stop wondering.

“Earth to Bones. Come in Bones.” Jim waved his hand in front of Leonard’s face. “You good? I can take you home if you want.”

“What I want is another drink,” Bones grumbled, pushing away from the table and heading for the bar. He planned to drink until he drowned every thought of you. He ordered a cider, knowing you were probably the only person on the planet that loved your bourbon as much as him. The bottle was cold in his hand and grounded him to the moment. He wanted to be here. He wanted to have fun. Who was he trying to convince?

“Hey, Bones, look who I spotted on the dancefloor,” Jim called, waving Leonard over. His heart dropped to his feet and cracked more with every step.

“Steph, how are ya?” Leonard threw an arm around her shoulders with his best smile plastered on his face. “Been awhile.”

“It has. It’s good to see you in one piece. I’m sure-”

“I’m sure you could use something stronger than that, Bones. Why don’t we get it for you?” Jim was always coming to the rescue, but he wasn’t quick enough this time. Leonard heard the ghost of your name leave Stephanie’s lips. It slid through his ear to his brain and stretched out like a person that had just come home after years away - only you’d never left. You’d kept him company every day of the mission whether you knew it or not. You were in every dream, every nightmare, every tear he’d shed on those cold, sterile nights in the Medbay.

Leonard could still hear your laugh. It gave him the same butterflies as when he first heard it. He damn near checked himself into the E.R. later to make sure there was nothing wrong, because his heart rate hadn’t slowed since you tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. He could still hear the sound of your heels against the floor, reminding him of the first time you’d asked him to dance with you at your apartment. He could still-

“Here you go, Bones,” Jim said, setting a glass of whiskey on the table before plopping into the seat next to you. “I also found a cute dame at the bar who wants to come see you.” Jim winked as Stephanie sat down with her friend. Then everything went silent.

Not silent, exactly. Leonard felt like he was hearing everything from underwater. There were muffled voices all around him. Laughter. Cheers. Music. Everything around him was so alive and so warm and he felt so alone sitting at a table with a glass of whiskey in his hands to keep them from shaking while he looked at you smiling at him in the same outfit you wore the night the two of you first met. The same smile that made his cheeks hurt from smiling so much right back at you and now you were here again and it was everything Leonard had wanted for years but it was also everything he knew he couldn’t handle, couldn’t believe - didn’t deserve. You were a perfect storm. He was debris caught in your wake.

“Hey Lee,” you said. Suddenly, Leonard was five years younger holding you in his arms under the night sky.

You shared whiskey as if no time had passed between you. The world fell away with each word. There was nothing outside your table. Nothing but your hair curling around your ears, eyelashes brushing your cheeks when you blinked. Your smile. Your eyes. Your laugh. Everything was the same as Leonard remembered.

And just as quickly as everything faded it came crashing back down around Leonard. The music was too grating on his ears and your eyes were too bright for him to comprehend knowing it would be the last time he looked at them for how long? Another two years? “I have to go,” Leonard muttered as his chest tightened. He needed to get out. He should never have come in the first place.

Leonard ignored Jim calling for him to stay but couldn’t ignore your fingertips brushing his wrist outside the bar. He could barely hear your voice over the noise from the bar: “I’ve missed you.”

Missed me? And who’s fault was that? Leonard wanted to scream. He’d spent hours practicing exactly what he’d say to you in this situation but the words that left his mouth sounded an awful lot like “I missed you too.” Then you were in his arms. You were warm and smelled like roses. You were the calm in the eye of the storm.

“Do you wanna get out of here and talk? Just the two of us.” Your voice was more innocent than the look in your eyes but Leonard pretended not to see it as he walked you to his truck.

It was a humid night and you both felt sticky so you tore your jackets off and rolled the windows all the way down. Your hair whipped around you in the breeze and you let out a whoop of joy as Leonard sped down the highway, letting his feet decide the speed and his hands pick the direction. Instinct led him to his house, to his door, to his bed.

Your lips were lightning against his skin, burn and tingling and lighting up Leonard’s world just as he had gotten used to the darkness. He was gasping for air and pulling it from your lungs, pulling life from your smile and happiness from your eyes. As your bodies tumbled together under his sheets, Leonard fell apart in your arms and you built him back up piece by quivering piece.

You were gone by morning, like summer rain in the South. Your smell hung in the air. Leonard didn’t move. Tried to pretend you hadn’t left a wake of destruction behind. He could hear a pattering of rain outside and felt cold. Lonely. More lonely than he’d felt even when he was light years away from his daughter and his family and everyone he knew. He wanted you. Even though you were bad for him. Even though you left him shattered, Leonard McCoy wanted you with all his heart. Still, he knew there was no hope. No one could tame a hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
